youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
One Direction
One Direction (commonly abbreviated as 1D) are an English-Irish pop boy band based in London, composed of Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and previously, Zayn Malik until his departure from the band on 25 March 2015. The group signed with Simon Cowell's record label Syco Records after forming and finishing third in the seventh series of the British televised singing competition The X Factor in 2010. Propelled to international success by social media, One Direction's four albums, Up All Night (2011), Take Me Home (2012), Midnight Memories (2013) and Four (2014) topped charts in most major markets, and generated hit singles including "What Makes You Beautiful", "Live While We're Young", and "Story of My Life". Their fifth studio album, Made in the A.M., was released in November 2015. Their achievements include five Brit Awards, four MTV Video Music Awards, eleven MTV Europe Music Awards, and nineteen Teen Choice Awards out of nineteen nominations, among many others. According to Nick Gatfield, the chairman and chief executive of Sony Music Entertainment UK, One Direction represented a $50 million business empire by June 2012. They were proclaimed 2012's "Top New Artist" by Billboard.2 According to the Sunday Times Rich List, by April 2013, they had an estimated personal combined wealth of £25 million ($41.2m) making them the second-wealthiest musicians in the UK under 30 years of age. In 2014, Forbes listed them the second-highest earning celebrities under 30, with the group earning an estimated $75 million from June 2013 to June 2014. In June 2015, Forbes listed their earnings at $130 million for the previous twelve months, and ranked them the fourth highest earning celebrities in the world. After the release of Four, One Direction became the first band in the U.S. Billboard 200 history to have their first four albums debut at number one. Their third album, Midnight Memories, was the biggest-selling album worldwide of 2013 despite being released in late November.The band's Where We Are Tour in support of Midnight Memories and Four, was the highest-grossing concert tour in 2014, and the highest-grossing tour ever by a vocal group, generating $282 million. In 2014, Billboard named One Direction Artist of the Year. The group also won the award for Artist of the Year at the 2014 and 2015 American Music Awards. The band will temporarily go on hiatus in March 2016 following their fifth album for a year to pursue solo careers. List Of Subscriber Milestones OnedirectionVEVO Hit 100,000 Subscribers On November 7, 2011. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 200,000 Subscribers On January 4, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 300,000 Subscribers On February 4, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 400,000 Subscribers On February 24, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 500,000 Subscribers On March 13, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 600,000 Subscribers On March 31, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 700,000 Subscribers On April 14, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 800,000 Subscribers On May 2, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 900,000 Subscribers On May 23, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 1 Million Subscribers On June 10, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 2 Million Subscribers On October 24, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 3 Million Subscribers On December 24, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 4 Million Subscribers On January 31, 2013. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 5 Million Subscribers On March 2, 2013. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 6 Million Subscribers On April 16, 2013. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 7 Million Subscribers On June 22, 2013. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 8 Million Subscribers On August 11, 2013. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 9 Million Subscribers On October 23, 2013. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 10 Million Subscribers On November 24, 2013. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 11 Million Subscribers On December 29, 2013. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 12 Million Subscribers On February 8, 2014. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 13 Million Subscribers On April 21, 2014. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 14 Million Subscribers On September 29, 2014. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 15 Million Subscribers On January 2, 2015. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 16 Million Subscribers On June 8, 2015. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 17 Million Subscribers On September 17, 2015. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 18 Million Subscribers On November 30, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones OnedirectionVEVO Hit 25 Million Video Views On October 27, 2011. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 50 Million Video Views On December 8, 2011. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 75 Million Video Views On January 14, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 100 Million Video Views On February 1, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 200 Million Video Views On March 31, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 300 Million Video Views On May 1, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 400 Million Video Views On June 16, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 500 Million Video Views On August 11, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 600 Million Video Views On September 22, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 700 Million Video Views On October 17, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 800 Million Video Views On November 6, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 900 Million Video Views On December 1, 2012. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 1 Billion Video Views On December 24, 2013. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 2 Billion Video Views On October 8, 2013. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 3 Billion Video Views On July 7, 2014. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 4 Billion Video Views On March 24, 2015. OnedirectionVEVO Hit 5 Billion Video Views On November 16, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers